Give Me Samoa Your Love
by deerDork
Summary: Yang finally decides to ask Blake out, and ends up being more awkward than Ruby. Bumbleby oneshot. T for brief language


It was lunchtime on a Friday afternoon, and Yang couldn't be interested in the conversation , which was some over-exaggerated story from Nora. No, Yang was much more focused on the black-haired beauty sitting across from her, so focused in fact, that she didn't realize she was staring until her sister elbowed her in the side. "Yang, did you even hear what I asked?" Ruby said when the blonde looked startled.

"Um… Yes?" She most definitely didn't hear what Ruby said, which everyone could obviously tell. Everyone _except _for Ruby, that is.

"Great! So what do you say?" Her sister continued enthusiastically, earning snickers from most of the table with the exception of a sympathetic look from Pyrrha, and Nora vigorously shaking her head 'no'.

_Well, it's too late to admit it _now;_ I already got her all excited. This is a bad idea._ Against her better judgment, Yang answered reluctantly, "…Sure?"

Ruby hopped up excitedly, ran off to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "BE BACK IN 20 MINUTES!"

Yang looked to the rest of her friends and asked what everyone expected her to, "So uh, what did I just agree to?"

A few pensive glances were shared throughout the table before Weiss answered her question. "Yang, you just agreed to attempt to eat 100 cookies in one minute." She was screwed, Completely and totally screwed. Ruby was not going to take 'I tried' as an answer if she half-asses it and eats five, and on top of _that,_ she promised herself that she'd stop putting it off and ask Blake out _today_. Time to come up with at least _one_ plan.

Precisely 20 minutes later, Ruby returned with a mountain of exactly 100 cookies as promised. And by the time Ruby returned Yang had devised her plan to ask Blake out. It was a totally lame plan but it was fairly foolproof given what she had gotten herself into.

Five seconds left and there were five cookies still on the tray. When the timer went off there was one cookie left, and a mix of horrified, shocked, and impressed faces among teams RWBY, JNPR, and even team CVFY who came over to see what the commotion was. She had eaten 99 cookies in 60 seconds and was more screwed than she thought she was. _At least I don't have to act for most of now through 6,_ she thought as she felt a stomachache coming on. _Phase one underway, now I just have to wait until the rest of the team goes out for dinner so I can stay behind and finish the plan._

6 o'clock came and as Yang lay on her bed, feigning a stomachache that went away two hours ago for the sake of staying in the dorm, Ruby asked for what must've been the millionth time "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come, Yang?" and Yang responded for the millionth time "I'm sure, Rubes." Yang stayed inside her blanket cocoon, where she had her scroll ready.

After what felt like eons Ruby finally sighed and said goodbye, then Yang heard footsteps her footsteps and the sound of the door closing as her little sister left. Shifting onto her back as soon as she was sure she was alone so she could type out her message to Blake, she thought, _Finally, now I can finish this._

And so, she typed her message: "heyyy blake, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't really know how to say it so here goes. do you wanna be uh, like, _together_?" and hit send, hands shaking in anticipation.

She expected one of two things, a soul crushing rejection, or some sort of agreement. What she didn't expect was for Blake to say "I'm right here, y'know." from below her. Yang couldn't help but let out a small sound of surprise and fall out of her bed, hitting the floor hard, eliciting a small giggle from Blake.

"OhmygodI'msosorryI'madumbassIdon'tknowwhyIsaidthatI'mgonnashutupnow," The blonde blurted all in one breath, trying to simultaneously scramble back up onto her bed and hide her face, which was redder than burn dust.

"Come here," Blake said, gesturing to the spot on the other end of her bed, trying to get her frantic partner to calm down. She continued once Yang was seated cross-legged across from her, "Who said I was going to say no?"

Yang did a double take. When Blake called her over she was sure she was going to try to put her down gently. "Wait what?!" The surprised teen practically yelled.

"Yes Yang, I do want to be 'like, _together_," The faunus said, watching a grin larger than the whole of Remnant spread across the girl's face, though the wearer of the aforementioned grin could barely get out a strained "Holy shit is this real life?".

Blake moved closer to her ecstatic girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. _Yang Xiao Long_ was her _girlfriend_. She could definitely get used to being able to say that. After scooting close enough that she was practically in the shocked girl's lap, she cupped her cheek in her hand and turned her face towards her. Amber eyes met lavender, and they stayed in that exact same position until the door opened and in stepped Ruby, who started to say "Hey sorry I left my scro-"but stopped when she noticed the pair frozen on Blake's bed. At that point, Ruby grabbed her scroll and dashed out of the room in a puff of rose petals that were as red as all three of their cheeks, dragging Weiss from the doorway before she could even ask what was going on.

Without much hesitation, Blake decided _"Screw it, I'm just gonna do it,"_ and closed the distance between herself and Yang, who probably couldn't have gotten any redder. When the two parted Blake broke the silence by mumbling "You still taste like cookies."


End file.
